The use of mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets and the like in motor vehicles is increasing in importance. To allow data exchange between such devices and motor vehicles, the provision of so-called coupling boxes inside of the motor vehicle is well-known, in which a smart phone can be positioned and charged using a cable. The disadvantage is that the mobile device is not secured within the motor vehicle. It is located, for example, in a compartment and can slide back and forth, especially during sporty driving. For charging, it is also additionally necessary to connect the mobile device with a cable that is connected to an energy source in the motor vehicle. This, in turn, requires additional actions on the part of the vehicle's occupants. Beyond that, such compartments are not customized to the respective format of the mobile device in use and the cable arranged in such a compartment also gives a rather untidy impression.
DE 10 2005 021 105 A1 shows a holding device for mounting a mobile telephone or a mobile computing device in a motor vehicle. The holding device for mounting a mobile telephone and/or a mobile computing device in a motor vehicle includes a frame structure into which the mobile telephone and/or the mobile computing device can be placed and which completely surrounds the mobile telephone and/or the mobile computing device at its outer periphery. In addition, the holding device includes an automatic intake mechanism, by which the mobile phone or mobile computing device, after being introduced, is placed in an activation position within the holding device.
DE 10 141 190 A1 shows a docking station arranged in a motor vehicle that is integrated in a console of the motor vehicle. The docking station has a slide-in frame for holding a mobile device.
DE 19 957 252 A1 shows an electronic installation device for a motor vehicle which has multiple electronic assemblies, at least one of the electronic components being accessible and replaceable from the outside. This is achieved by the housing of the electronic installation device including a recess having at least one slot accessible from the outside.
DE 19 907 003 A1 shows a system box for use in motor vehicles. The system box includes several system partitions for holding individual functional units, such as a laptop computer, a printer, a scanner or other office devices.